Sentimientos helados
by O.L. Yuki
Summary: Buen, XD siento haber tardado tanto con el segundo cap, pero es que no pensaba hacer mas capitulos U este contiene lemon, es Itachi y sasuke, y obviamente yaoi
1. Default Chapter

Yuki: ejem ejem - Ohayo!!! o.o' Es la primera vez que escribo un fic de naruto ..' no he visto la serie entera por lo que no me se muchas cosas XDDDDDDD demo.... ¬¬ este es un fic poco usual... si si ... poco usual... es un solo cap.. pero... de una pareja poco conocida...XDDDDDD Me llamaran loca, sadica y rarita despues de esto.. como se me ocurrio? o.o ... no lo se XD estaba con my friend la oveja hablando por Msn cuando vino a mi mente como una Epifania.. X3 .. no he leido ningun fic de esta pareja y no se si los haya.. pero me llamó la atencion y quise hacerlo

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TT .... Mundo cruel,... uu' si me perteneciera no estaria escribiendo esto obviamentre X3

Yuki: ultima advertencia!! si no te gusta el Yaoi no lo leas.. despues no quiero quejas de que no os he advertido XD el resto de las quejas si las quiero onegai .

FiC

Estas delante mia... tantos años queriendo matarte.. tantos años luchando desesperadamente para llegar a tu nivel..

que patetico... me has vuelto a ganar siempre pasaba.. tu eras el genio...todos te admiraban, queria ser como tu...ya veo que todos mis intentos han sido en vano pues no consigo derrotarte...

Por que? cada vez que te veo.. no controlo mi ira.. es por eso? por mas que lo intento no puedo evitar recordar sus caras y sus cuerpos ensangrentados en el suelo, mientras tu reias de mis lagrimas...

Te odio maldita sea!! Te odio.. pero no puedo matarte.. Es por que eres mi hermano? por que...

Bajo la lluvia, mi cuerpo está tirado en el suelo, estoy cansado y casi no puedo moverme.. algunos hilos de sangre recorren mi ropa manchada.. se que no estoy herido de gravedad y en este momento no me importa mucho, aun sigues jugando conmigo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Ries... risas de nuevo... me miras a los ojos, unos ojos tan iguales... y de color rojo, como la sangre que esta ahora en el suelo mezclada con el agua.

Te acercas a mi.. puedo oir algo que sale de tus labios " Estás enfadado? .. Tu cara sigue siendo la de un niño pequeño, estupido hermanito" ...no me sorprende que me digas eso... es algo de esperar de ti.

"por..por que? por que lo haces?..." Me miras en una expresion que no sabria interpretar, si de sorpresa o burla..."lo hago por ti.."

Por mi?! Como que lo hace por mi?! ... prefiero no saber las respuestas.. pero..."Eres debil aun.. " Te acercas a mi, tus ojos, decididos y tus pasos firmes, me miras sin expresion alguna... aunque por un momento veo algo de... eso era melancolia? ...no puede ser.. esa expresion se borró de tu rostro hace mucho.

"sabes algo hermanito? ... Tienes una expresion muy graciosa en este momento.. estas muriendote de rabia pero en el fondo no quieres matarme.. porque si quisieras... ya lo habrias hecho.. verdad?"

Estoy de alguna forma paralizado.. es como si estuviera leyendo mi mente...

Te acercas mas y te agachas junto a mi cuerpo cansado, me observas cuidadosamente, como intentado grabarme con fuego en tu memoria.

Acercas tu mano a mi rostro.. lo tocas suavemente una caricia.. no se por que exactamente, pero no me molesta.. es como si me gustara que hicieras eso...ni yo mismo me entiendo.

"Tienes una piel suave...hm..."

No entiendo lo que te ocurre.. ni se lo que estas haciendo, es como si estuviese en una nube, evadido de todo lo que me rodea en este lugar.

No noto la fria lluvia que antes helaba mi cuerpo, tampoco noto el dolor de mis heridas.. solo te veo a ti y mi cuerpo sigue sin moverse..

Es algun tipo de paralisis? ....tus dedos limpian de mi cara unos hilos de sangre que me salian de los labios, acercas tu mano hasta tu boca, y lames la sangre con tu lengua.

Coges mi rostro entre tus manos.. ".que...que haces?" .. silencio.. no contestas nada y te acercas mas a mi cuerpo..

"Tu que piensas que hago?" Tu cara se acerca a la mia, puedo sentir tu respiracion junto a la mia, la tuya tan relajada... la mia por el contrario es entrecortada... no entiendo lo que haces, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Lentamente tu boca se acerca a la mia, nuestros labios se unen... que es esta sensacion? tu lengua juega dentro de mi boca, explorando cada parte, jugando con mi lengua.. sabes a sangre.

Miles de emociones y pensamientos se entremezclan dentro de mi... Confusion..?

Tan despacio como antes, te separas de mi... te levantas y te das la vuelta... vuelves a escaparte.. dejandome mas confuso y angustiado de lo que nunca antes.

"nos volveremos a ver..hermanito.." Desapareces entre una nube de humo... no siento tu presencia.. ya no estas cerca.. siento como si estuviera vacio...

Al fin consigo sentarme en el suelo.. la lluvia helada cae sobre mi.. tiemblo un poco con el frio aun aturdido por lo que ha ocurrido antes...Itachi... que es lo que quieres de mi? ...

FiN

Yuki: ..bueno... --' me ha salido mas cortito de lo que esperaba U ejeje.... ya podeis empezar a mandarme rewiews diciendo que estoy loca, que soy una perversa, que soy sadica etc etc... XDDDDD Ja Ne!!!!


	2. Cap 2

Yuki: OHAYOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XD Tiempo sin escribir.. Wejejeje…. X3 bien, se suponía que esto era un one-shot.. Pero ayer se me vino la inspiración mientras intentaba hacer un SasuNaru… y ya que estaba… XD por que no? Me dije X3 y aquí esta! La segunda parte de sentimientos helados nn espero que os guste!

Ah! Si! X3 le quiero dedicar este Cáp. A mis friendo Yuzu y Kini XD que están enfermitas las dos, ale ale! El lemon lo cura todo chicas! xD

Esto es un fic Yaoi así que si no te gusta este género, no lo leas. ¬¬

Disclaimer: ah! Por cierto ..' Ni Sasuke ni Itachi me pertenecen, lo cual es una pena T0T XD , le pertenecen a Kishimoto-sensei (veasela adorando una foto)

Creo que… ya he descansado suficiente… tengo que encontrarle!

A que ha venido todo eso! …aunque… no me ha molestado…Acaso…No.. El hizo que me quedara solo…el…yo..Lo…odio?

Me detengo un momento, parado en medio del bosque… la lluvia cae sobre mí, en este instante no me importa mucho.

Me llevo una mano a la boca… mis labios…ahora..Tengo parte de su aroma impregnado en mi ropa… mezclado con mi sangre.

Sigo corriendo, no voy a parar hasta encontrarle. Se que está aquí, lo noto.. Es como si pudiera alargar la mano y tocarle…

Uchiha Itachi…

Está oscureciendo… siempre me ha gustado la noche… Donde estas?

Deja de esconderte de una vez! Quiero..Matarte? …ya no se ni lo que quiero. Hace unos instantes estaba seguro de que quería vengarme…ahora… solo quiero encontrarte, y no se que pasará después…

Deja de jugar Itachi! Sal de una vez!-

Noto como unas heladas manos pasan por mi cuello, enroscándose en el.. Muerdes mi oreja… y noto tu lengua bajar por mi rostro.

Esto…no es normal.. Pero he visto ya tantas cosas sin sentido…

Me gusta jugar… Contigo…-

Abro mis ojos de par en par, tu voz a veces da miedo..Pero esta vez. Parece que me incites a seguirte..

Me llevas hacia atrás..Y me acorralas contra un árbol..Pasas tus manos por mí nunca y me levantas la cabeza haciéndome algo de daño..

Tu lengua recorre mi cuello…pasa por mi barbilla… la introduces en mi boca entreabierta, persigues la mía como si fuera una presa…

Tu peso hace que valla dejándome caer poco a poco en el suelo…quiero detenerte pero..Mi cuerpo no responde…

No quiero resistirme…esto es tan…placentero…

Empiezo a corresponder el ansia de tus labios y tu lengua, tus manos recorren mi cuerpo una y otra vez, de alguna forma esto me gusta.

Paso mis brazos por tu cuello, acariciando tu largo pelo.

Tus besos son desesperados..

… Itachi…-

Repito tu nombre una y otra vez, mientras me quitas lentamente la ropa, mordisqueando cada parte de mi cuerpo…

Esto no es lo que yo quería en principio….o tal vez…si…?

Apenas me doy cuenta de que ha dejado de llover. Es un alivio, semidesnudo en la noche y lloviendo no seria la mejor situación..

Yo tampoco me estoy quieto, he conseguido deshacerle de su típico ropaje negro de nubes rojas.

En este momento no parezco yo mismo. Tengo encima mía a la persona que quiero matar! … Parece que esté torturándome…aunque de una forma diferente a la que esperaba.

Prácticamente no puedo dejar de gemir, mientras acaricias mi pecho, y lames mis pezones..Ahora erectos…

Me has despojado de toda mi ropa.. Y a ti solo te queda la parte de abajo…noto como mis mejillas totalmente rojas parecen llamas de fuego, mientras con mi boca intento bajarte los pantalones…

Me ayudas un poco con tus manos… ambos desnudos ahora, paso mis labios desde tu ombligo, recorriendo lentamente tu dorso, como he llegado a este punto? Sigo besando por tus abdominales, lamiendo y dejando pequeñas marcas de mordeduras…

Tus manos acarician mi pelo, bajando por el cuello y mi espalda hasta donde esta pierde su nombre…

Mis heridas aun me duelen.. Te incorporas de nuevo, dejándome en el suelo, y tú arriba mía… Lames sutilmente algunos de mis cortes, saboreando mi sangre… como si fuera tan distinta a la tuya..

Ahn…!-

Con tus manos masajeas mi entrepierna, lentamente… un sudor frió me recorre.. Mis ojos entrecerrados, y algunos de mis músculos contraídos por el placer…

Siento algunos escalofríos…lames el liquido blanquecino que hay ahora en tus manos… me miras y sonríes como si fueras un ser superior…y en parte..Es cierto.

Dejo de atormentarme en preguntas como, por que? ..Como? ..Ahora solo siento…deseo..

Te detienes y me miras a los ojos con una mueca divertida… no sueles mostrar sentimientos… No aguanto más y tiro de uno de tus brazos, acercándote a mí, en un acto desesperado. Sonríes de una forma maliciosa y separas algo más mis piernas…

Entras dentro de mí de una forma brusca .. Me muerdo los labios para no gritar..Al punto de hacerme sangre…

Lames la sangre que sale de mis labios, mientras me embistes bruscamente..

Notas como los gemidos escapan de mis labios.. Me besas ansioso, callándome y dejando libre el silencio de la noche.

Sigues moviéndote dentro de mi, de pronto mas lento y suave…o mas fuerte, haciendo un poco de daño.

Vuelves a recorrer parte de mi cuerpo con tu lengua, pasando tus manos haciéndome cosquillas por mi espalda arqueada, y produciendo escalofríos de placer…

No puedo aguantar mas…y veo que tu tampoco… clavas duramente tus uñas en mi, mientras ambos llegamos al clímax de esta situación…

Sales de mí y te tumbas al lado en el suelo..

Pones una de tus manos en mi abdomen y acercas tu cuerpo desnudo a mí.

No se que va a pasar después de esto… solo se que… Uchiha Itachi…Te…deseo..

FIN

Yuki: … y como he llegado a esto? Buena pregunta XD no se si este me ha quedado mejor que el Cáp. anterior o igual o peor, eso juzgadlo vosotros n-n Sasuke..Me parece tan kawaii de uke.. SASUKE-KUUUUUUUN! X3 En fin, contesto a los reviews del Cáp. anterior nn

Bueno xD ya se que he tardado en contestar, pero como dije antes, no pensaba hacer continuación U

**RINOA-Syl**Valla, gracias nnU pues ala, XD aquí tienes la continuación.

**Kurenai Yuuhi**No me extraña que te guste esta pareja, es que son tan kawaiis…

**Deraka** XDDD weh! A mi también me gustan los incestos X3 y todas las parejas raras, siempre que sean yaoi xD

**KariAsakura:** Oh! Tari Tari! Thanks! Bueno, ahí tienes el lemon XD

**Hitomichan:** n0n muchas gracias! X3

**La Llama: **Wajajaja… X3 la oveja rosa de la familia! XD sheeeeeeep! Ahí tienes lemon! No es el SasuNaru que querías, pero igual es lemon, ne? X3

En resumen, gracias a todos por el review XD

"_**My dreams are in the past…And nowhere else…"**_


End file.
